1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable antennas and, more particularly, to such antennas which are lightweight, readily collapsible and rapidly erectable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antennas for VHF transmission and reception are, of course, well known in terms of electrical design and, in recent years, have found considerable utility in applications involving communications with earth orbiting satellites. These antennas have typically been physically large and structurally cumbersome and totally unsuited for convenient and rapid relocation from site to site. Those antennas which could be transported have generally required dismantling at the old site, vehicular transportation in the dismantled condition, and then assembly at the new site. Such transportability is, of course, not the same as convenient portability and rapid erectability; a need currently exists for a truly portable antenna which can serve as a field-deployable portable satellite data terminal.